Godzilla Mothra Ebirah: Battle for the Whales (Johnsonverse)
Godzilla Mothra Ebirah: Battle for the Whales is the seventh Johnson Studios remake. PlotEdit Reports of illegal whaling in the South Pacific are growing more and more by the day. The governments are not sure what is happening, but can't act right now, what with the UN needing all the resources in setting up the new Earth Defense Force. Concerned about the damage being done to the environment, Godzilla and Mothra set off to find the culprits. They soon happen upon the island base of the terrorist organization Red Bamboo, who has been conducting the illegal whaling. The Shobijin send the message to the governments, and Tom Stevenson of CBS heads out to cover the inevitable struggle between kaiju and terrorists. The Red Bamboo send an ultimatum against the world's governments: hand over the Red Bamboo prisoners held in Tokyo or face annhilation by their own kaiju, which they reveal are mutated animals, such as lobsters (Ebirah) and condors (Ookondru). Mothra heads off to track down and sink the whaling fleet, while Godzilla goes for the island base. Knowing how the Ebirah and Ookondru have no special abilities and are just overgrown animals, Godzilla expects an easy battle. He gets more than he bargained for. As Godzilla heads for the island base, a trio of Ebirah begin to advance on him. He takes care of them easily and continues his advance. A few more Ebirah, plus a few Ookondru, charge him. Godzilla easily kills them with his Atomic Breath. The base makes a last-ditch effort by launching its jet fighters against Godzilla. He easily takes them down, even crushing one in the palm of his hands. Meanwhile, Mothra is intercepted by a couple of Ookondru who heckle her and try to rip her wings. Her Poison Dust sends them plummeting into the ocean, while a trio of Ebirah are dispatched to Tokyo to rescue the prisoners. Mothra intercepts them and continues on her search. Back at Letchi Island, Godzilla comes ashore and discovers that the Red Bamboo have been enslaving the natives to do their bidding. The Red Bamboo unleashes its secret weapon upon him: the Alpha Ebirah (known simply as Ebirah). Ebirah engages Godzilla in battle, the latter of whom is taken aback by his strength and speed, and gets a sound thrashing. Meanwhile, the Alpha Ookondru intercepts Mothra just as she finds the whaling fleet. This Ookondru has a Uranium Beam just like Rodan, and Mothra is grievously injured to near death. The new Earth Defense Force Navy arrives on the scene at Letchi Island, launch a spent nuclear rod at Godzilla to reinvigorate him, and open fire on Ebirah. With his newfound power, Godzilla fries and eats Ebirah, then turns on the island base and destroys it. Mothra hasn't returned, so Godzilla sets out to find her. He finds Mothra aboard a whaling ship, dead, being eviscerated. Enraged, Godzilla brings down the Alpha Ookondru, removes Mothra from the ship, and destroys the whaling fleet. Back at Monster Island, Godzilla and his fellow Earth Defenders mourn Mothra's death, but then find her egg, and a new Mothra Larva hatches, revealing that Mothra can transfer her consience into her new body and be reincarnated, so that Mothra will always be alive. The Earth Defenders all rejoice their victory against the Red Bamboo. Meanwhile, at the UN in New York, Secretary-General U Thant unveils the Earth Defense Force (EDF) to the public, and releases plans for kaiju-sized robots with the goal of defending cities from alien invasions and other hostile kaiju. The initial designs revealed are Mechagodzilla (a robot that copies Godzilla), MOGUERA (based on the Mysterian Moguera from 1957), and Jet Jaguar (a humanoid robot that can change size at will and is specifically designed to live on Monster Island). The Mechagodzillas and MOGUERAs will be mass-produced using technology stolen from the Xiliens, while Jet Jaguar will be a one-of-a-kind robot due to high costs. The mechs are estimated to be in service by the mid-1990s, as a collective groan goes throughout the world because of the long R&D period. In the meantime, more friendly kaiju will have to be found by Godzilla. But Godzilla is ready to defend Earth and humanity at all costs. Differences from OriginalEdit StoryEdit * The story was almost completely re-written. The movie now focuses entirely on the kaiju, with humans being minor characters. * The heavy water plot element is replaced by a new whaling plot. As a result, the movie has a blatant anti-whaling message, and the ending is basically an attack against anyone who sees the Sea Shepards as "terrorists", stating "Godzilla will destroy all whalers".